Bella & Kelly's Revenge
by kellycullenluvsthecullens
Summary: The sequel to "Bella & Kelly"! Bella was killed - but was she? Maybe she was actually just changed into a vampire...


KPOV

I went to the meadow where Bella was killed by James (and also by that jerk Rosalie who let Emmett bleed Bella dry). I wanted to see my sister and forget all about gorgeous but jerky Edward Cullen. If it weren't for his stupid sister, my sister would still be here.

But the meadow was empty! There was no one in sight and there certainly wasn't a corpse. Where was Bella's body?

"Bella?" I called out in an astonished tone. "Bella? BEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA?"

No one answered. I sat down and cried. Tears fell down my face like I imagined water fell down from a waterfall. "Ohhhh Edward," I sobbed in a sad tone. "Why did your sister have to kill my sister? Now we can't be together. We can only be enemies."

"We don't have to be enemies," came a voice from the trees. Edward stepped out into the meadow. The sun made his skin sparkle like a super shiny diamond. I was completely dazzled.

"I didn't know vampires sparkled," I said in an amazed tone. "It makes you much less scary."

EPOV

It was working! I was dazzling her! I was going to win her back with my super sparkly skin!

"That's the point," I said, sitting down next to Kelly, the one true love of my life forever. "Our victims are so amazed by our skin that they hardly notice when we kill them."

"I hope Bella was amazed and hardly noticed when Emmett killed her," Kelly muttered.

Damn it. I'd almost forgotten about that obnoxious Bella.

"Kelly I am so sorry for your loss," I said in a soothing and what I hoped was super believable tone. "But I had nothing to do with it. In fact I saved your life today. Remember that? Remember how James was chasing us and I ripped his limbs off and lit him on fire because that's how you kill vampires? Remember?"

"I remember," Kelly replied looking at me with her deliciously chocolatey eyes. "I'm glad you saved me. But I can't forgive the death of Bella. She was my sister and she may have been super annoying and not pretty, but I loved her like a sister. And I can't forgive your family until I get my revenge."

I looked at Kelly in shock. How was this sweet darling angel going to get revenge on a super powerful vampire? "How are you going to get revenge on a super powerful vampire?"

Kelly glared at me. "You'll see soon enough Edward. Or should I say Rosalie will see soon enough and then she'll die because that's what I have planned for her – death."

Kelly stood up and looked at me with what I thought was a painful expression. She ran out of the meadow and I let her get away. I had to give her some time for this to blow over.

KPOV

About three days later I was in my house trying to think of ways to kill a super strong vampire like Rosalie when the front door flew open. In walked a gorgeous woman. Hey! That woman looks just like me! Only her eyes are super red just like the acne on Bella's face used to be. Hey what a minute…

"Oh my God! Bella! You're alive!" I squealed in a tone of joy and amazement and relief and happiness.

Bella smiled and her teeth were dazzling white and super straight. They reminded me of Edward. I sighed and wished I could be with my rock hard Adonis statue. "I'm not quite alive dear Kelly. I'm a vampire."

I hugged her and her body was rock hard and really cold like the stone they use to mix together ice cream at Cold Stone Creamery. "How did this happen?"

"I pretended to die while my sweet Emmett was sucking my blood so that he'd stop. I could feel the venom still in me so I knew I would be changed soon. I waited until that jerk Rosalie and my sweet Emmett left, then I crawled away to wait out the poison and here I am."

I hugged her again. "Bella I am so glad to see you. You look beautiful. Except your eyes are really red. You should wear sunglasses so Dad doesn't notice."

"Where does Dad think I am?"

"I told him you went back to Phoenix for a few days because you forgot some things."

Bella laughed. It sounded beautiful instead of a truck backing up like it used it. "Then what?"

I shrugged. "I don't know it was a really bad idea OK? Anyway you and I have to come up with a plan to get revenge on Rosalie! That's what I've been trying to do for the past three days now."

Bella grinned. "That is all I've thought about for three days. Well that and my sweet Emmett. I'm going to steal him from Rosalie and then get him to kill her. That seems like a fitting punishment."

I nodded. It sounded scary to me. I was just planning on throwing out all of Rosalie's makeup. But Bella was a vampire now and she was the one who was wronged so the revenge was hers to have.

BPOV

Now that I was the most insanely beautiful woman ever (or at least as beautiful as Kelly) I would have no problem seducing Emmett. I went to the Cullen house when I knew Rosalie would be out hunting and I knocked on the door. Emmett answered.

"Bella?" he asked in an amazed tone. "Is it really you? I didn't kill you after all?"

"No," I replied in confirmation that he didn't kill me. "I'm a vampire now. A vampire like you." I put my arms around his neck and kissed his stone lips hard. "I love you Emmett and I know you love me. You love me more than you have ever loved Rosalie. Don't you Emmett?"

Emmett nodded. "Uh huh. I love you more than I ever loved Rosalie."

"And you want to kill Rosalie for trying to kill me don't you Emmett?"

My sweet Emmett nodded again. "She has to die."

"So do it my sweet Emmett. Do it. As soon as she's nice and full of animal blood you must kill her. And then we can be together forever."

Emmett nodded. "Yes Bella. I will kill her. She can't stand between us."

I smiled my new evil vampire smile.

EMPOV

So Bella asked me to kill Rosalie for attempting to kill her. In all honestly it sounded fair. And I wasn't even really sure that I loved Rose. Sure she's hot but is that enough? Probably not. I loved Bella even before she was hot and we were just pretending to barf at the same time.

When Rosalie got home, I told her that I had to talk to her next to a bonfire. She seemed suspicious.

"How weird," Rosalie said in a suspicious tone. "But OK. I need to talk to you too."

When we got to the bonfire that I was planning on pushing Rosalie into, I started to speak. "Rose, I can't forgive you for killing Bella. She and I pretended to puke at the same time and that means a lot to me. She's my soul mate, not you. And now you have to die."

Rosalie gasped. "Emmy-bear, no! I wanted to tell you that I really love you and that's why Bella needed to die."

"But I'm not dead Rosalie," came a voice from the bushes. Bella stepped out from those bushes. "I'm one of you. And now you need to die for what you tried to do to me. I will have my revenge."

Bella ran with her newborn strength and shoved Rosalie into the fire before Rosalie could brace herself.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rosalie as she burned into pieces. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I hugged Bella. Rosalie was dead. Now she and I could be together forever!

KPOV

I was pulling up to the Cullen mansion when I smelled smoke and heard someone screaming like they had just been tossed in a fire and now they were dying. Weird, I thought, but the Cullens were vampires and I bet weird things happened all of the time at their house.

I was going to the Cullen mansion so that I could talk to Edward. I missed him. And I realized that it wasn't his fault that Bella was killed but not really by Emmett. And I realized that I couldn't take it out on him. And I realized that I really, really loved Edward and that he loved me more than anything in the whole wide world – more than he could ever possibly love anyone else.

When I went into the backyard to see what the smoke and the screaming like someone had just been tossed in a fire and now they were dying was about, I saw a big smoldering pile. Bella and Emmett were making out on top of it.

"You guys are so cute!" I squealed in a delighted tone. "Is Edward home?"

"No," Emmett replied as he stopped kissing Bella for a minute. "He's hunting. Rosalie is dead, by the way."

"Oh. I thought I heard someone screaming like they had just been tossed in a fire and now they were dying. It must have been her."

All of a sudden there was a weird evil laugh. Body parts rose from the ashes and reconnected to form Rosalie. I gasped and was frozen in place in fear. Emmett and Bella gasped too.

Ash Rosalie looked like regular Rosalie looked only she was completely black from the fire. Rosalie ran over to me with vampire speed and grabbed me by the throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill her right now," Rosalie snarled in an angry tone.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" someone called from behind us. Rosalie spun us around and I saw that it was Edward! "Let go of her, Rosalie! She hasn't done anything to hurt you!"

"But Bella has!" Rosalie squeezed on my throat and I was gasping for air. "And this is how I can make Bella pay."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella sprinted toward Rosalie and with her newborn super vampire strength grabbed me away from Rosalie.

I fell to the ground wheezing and gasping. Edward dropped down to hug me. "I love you so much Kelly," he said hugging me gently so as not to injure my injured throat even more. "I love you more than I could ever possibly love someone else."

"I……love…..you…..too," I wheezed.

"Enough of this!" Rosalie snarled in a rude tone. "Someone has to pay!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bella ripped off Rosalie's arms, legs, and head and tossed them back onto the smoldering pile. She lit the pile on fire.

"She won't come back ever again," Emmett said, hugging Bella. "Bella, you're the greatest!"

EPOV

****TWO WEEKS LATER****

It was nighttime and I was going to visit Kelly in the hospital. She sprained her throat when Rosalie attacked her. The doctors said she should be well enough to leave soon. I had a special surprise for Kelly.

"Hi Edward!" Kelly said in a pleased tone when she saw me.

I got down on one knee. "Kelly Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Kelly cried. Tears came down her face really fast as if they were vampire tears. "Yes I will!"

Then Bella burst in the room. "Emmett and I are getting married!"

"So are me and Edward!" Kelly squealed in a delighted tone.

Now we'll all live happily ever after!

THE END!!!!!


End file.
